


Close

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, with a very helpful Valka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup and his mother were close. Everyone accepted it. Of course, they didn't really know how close.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Valka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**This is not new, but I realised I never brought this over from FF.  
**

**Good old changing room sex!**

-HTTYD-

"Mom, do we really have to do this?"

Hiccup pouted petulantly, wondering whether puppy eyes or promises of sexual favours would serve him better to get out of what they were doing.

"Yes, now hush your complaining. You _promised."_

Damnit, now she was using the big sad eyes. Hiccup never could resist them. Still, he had a little argument left in him, and after a furtive glance to check nobody was in earshot he leant closer.

"In my defence, you were _naked_ when you wrung that promise out of me."

Her flawless cheeks flushed slightly as his mother ducked her head, though her eyes were molten pools of emerald when she looked back up at him. Gentle fingers ran through the back of his hair, over the back of his neck and Hiccup had to remember it would be wholly inappropriate to kiss his mother the way he wanted to in public. Squirming slightly, he bit his lip to hold in a quiet gasp and his mothers hungry eyes watched. She wanted it too.

"I can't help it. I do so love to dress you up."

"I much prefer when you _un_ dress me."

She hushed him slightly, though as usual their small town high street was no bustling metropolis of people. They were quite safe to speak quietly.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm holding you to that. Lets get this over with."

The village of Berk wasn't surprised to see Hiccup hold his mothers hand; they were close since Hiccup's father and Valka seperated . Everyone accepted that.

They just didn't know _how_ close.

Or that it had started before. Hiccup had cuckolded his father while he was still a husband, and taken his place in the marital bed when he left.

Slim fingers knotted in his own, Hiccup focused on the prospect of Valka making up for the indignities he was about to suffer as they stepped through a creaking door into the clothes shop. There were many, _many_ perks to their relationship. The only downside was his mother seemed to have a thing for using Hiccup as her own personal dress up doll sometimes. She didn't get away with it often, but Hiccup was always rewarded for his allowances when she did.

It had started when he was a boy, the dressing up. Hiccup was an only child, so any and all maternal instincts focused solely on him. Other things had started when he was a boy too, though only for Hiccup. His mother hadn't touched him intimately until he was eighteen, when Hiccup got ridiculously drunk and professed his sickening desires to his dog.

He hadn't known Valka was listening. Had no idea his feelings were reciprocated.

Smiling nostalgically to himself, Hiccup left the pleasant reverie to the sight of his mother fussing around different clothes. Plastering a fake smile for the half-blind old woman who was chattering away to his mother about "how handsome her boy was!", and ignoring the interested looks of the brunette girl on the till, Hiccup resigned himself to at least an hour of changing his clothes repeatedly.

His mother's happy smile eased his irritation somewhat. Even so... Hiccup did have his limits.

"I'm _not_ wearing yellow. Yellow is your colour."

"I know! I haven't forgotten son."

Rolling his eyes in a sort of fond exasperation, Hiccup took himself toward the changing rooms in preparation. On the way, he spied a pair of black jeans with red detailing down the sides. His father would have called them 'feminine'... his mother would probably fuck him stupid in them. Hiccup picked them up, took them with him.

Thankfully, the mens changing room was empty save for him. Nobody else to witness Hiccup's undignified stumbling and changing and posing for his mother to preen over her son. Nobody to hear him whisper filth in her ear, to see her squirm and whimper with the twisted need for her son.

That was another upside to living in a small town; everything was generally pretty empty. So long as Hiccup and Valka avoided having sex on a table in the Function Room at Meade Hall... everyone just assumed that mother and son were close. Strong family ties were encouraged in Berk, though perhaps not to the extent they had taken it.

Appearing laden with a brimming armful of clothes, Valka had the mad old woman in tow and Hiccup adamantly refused to even entertain the notion of going through that pile with more than his mother as audience. Blissfully, with an irritating pat on Hiccup's cheek and a cooing sound, she left and they were alone. Hiccup wanted to indulge himself for just a second, stripping off his t-shirt to watch Valka's eyes rake across the bare skin.

"Where do I start?"

Handed a pile of almost-identical t-shirts to go through, Hiccup didn't bother pulling the privacy curtain across when it was just them and he was only changing the top half. Most of the t-shirts were vetoed; they weren't really there to buy them all, Valka just liked the process.

"Save that blue one for last, I want to see how it goes with these shorts."

Hiccup moved the one she wanted back of the line, feeling increasingly ridiculous as he presented himself to Valka repeatedly in t-shirts that wouldn't last long on him whenevet his mother got her hands on him. It was almost pointless him even _owning_ clothes. Valka had him naked regularly. Not that Hiccup minded that much.

"If I'm changing my bottoms I'm doing it behind curtains. Last time my boxers got pulled down and I almost flashed a shop assistant."

Valka actually looked put out to not be at any risk of seeing him with his pants down. Hiccup's mind turned over the possibilities, testing the waters as he leant down and nuzzled his mothers cheek. To anyone else, he simply looked affectionate.

"Of course, you could always come in if you're worried about missing out."

Hiccup watched Valka bite her lip - _his lip_ moulded identically - and actually consider it before shooing him off.

"Don't be mad son."

Unzipping his jeans slowly with a view to taking them off, Hiccup watched wide green eyes follow the motion. He popped the button open, let the denim hang dangerously loose on his narrow hips.

"I assure you, this isn't madness talking."

Valka still didn't cave, so Hiccup pretended to accept defeat and slipped behind the curtain. It didn't touch the floor so Valka knew when his jeans hit the ground. Hiccup briefly toyed with dropping his boxers for her to see, but knowing his luck he would trip over them and fall out naked, possibly even screaming in time for someone _besides_ his mother to witness.

Once he had his own clothes off, Hiccup removed the jeans he had picked from their hanger, sat down on the awkward little bench thing to try them on. As he stood up to check they fit in the mirror, Hiccup supposed they highlighted his backside. Not that he thought about it often, but Odin did his mother have a thing for his ass. She was forever squeezing it playfully, clutching it when they were in bed...

Ah. The jeans became a little tighter as Hiccup pictured his mother writhing in pleasure beneath him. They hugged his hips snugly, moulded comfortably to his legs without being too tight to move. When Hiccup stepped out to show them to his mother, he was not disappointed by her reaction. Her eyes immediately fixed on the visible shadow of his constrained erection, blatant want in her gaze.

"I didn't pick those out."

Her voice was hoarse, gravelled with the battle to manage her lusting.

"I did. Had a feeling you would like them."

Valka bit her lip again, then Hiccup sensed victory as she glanced toward the entrance to the changing room. Checking. Before Hiccup had gotten fully behind the privacy curtain again, Valka was pushing behind it herself to join him in a none-too-wide space. One hand buried in his hair, the other exploring his still-bare torso as Valka kissed him, the mothers lips surrounding her sons and sucking at the bottom one, skating her teeth across the sensitive nerves. He whimpered slightly, punished by her breaking the kiss to whisper harshly.

"Hush now."

Before he could voice a protest, Hiccup was stunned to watch Valka sit on the little bench thing, hands almost fumbling in their haste to get his cock free of the jeans he was trying on. He had to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood when Valka's lips sealed around his cock, gorgeous green eyes fluttering closed when Hiccup's hand ran through her hair. She hummed and moaned around his shaft, sloppy and wet as she tongued his frenulum, pulled off to nuzzle and lick gently at the tip.

"Everything alright in there?"

Both turned wide eyes toward the privacy curtain, which shielded the incestuous lovers from detection by the nosy old woman. Of course, it was quite a flimsy protection. His heart pounded with the sudden flush of panicked adrenaline. Knowing there was a chance Valka's position sat in front of her son was visible, Hiccup thought fast.

"I uh... got stuck. Mom's helping me not break the zipper."

"If you need any help-"

Valka winked up at Hiccup, laving a teasing lick across his damp cock before she answered the woman who could catch them together any second now.

"No no, I'm managing. You know how boys and their egos are."

He tried to glare, but Valka ran her thumb across his leaking tip and Hiccup had to choke back a moan.

"Ah yes! Well, give me a shout if you need anything!"

"Thank you!"

Not that she would hear them - old Helga was going deaf. As soon as Hiccup heard her footsteps retreat, he pulled his mother back to standing, hands under her skirt and greedily squeezing at her bare thighs without preamble. With a whimper muffled against her breast, Hiccup discovered Valka had foregone undergarments that morning.

He was tempted to simply tear open her blouse, but Valka would struggle to explain her bare breasts when they went back out.

"Undo your buttons for me."

It was a whispered command, but a desperate plea all the same. Valka complied, fingers fumbling to release each button as Hiccup stroked her clit. Already wet when he touched her, Hiccup felt her drip arousal across his fingers, slick heat begging to be satisfied even as she clamped her lips together, suppressing moans while Hiccup took in the sight of her heaving chest.

"Give me your nipple."

Valka didn't hesitate, tugging down a cup of her bra and lifting her breast so Hiccup could close his mouth over it. He felt her thighs shake either side of his, suckling her like only a newborn babe should until Valka was barely able to stand. Hiccup's cock was aching, knew there was a welcoming body just waiting for him.

"Turn around."

She had no choice but to face the mirror, face her flushed, aroused reflection and Hiccup hoped she appreciated how fucking _sexy_ she was in that instant. Her hands braced either side of it, eyes finding Hiccup's in the mirror as he hiked up her skirt, ran an appreciative hand over her bare ass.

"Look how fucking beautiful we are together mom."

Her top hung open, one breast free for Hiccup to reach around and toy with as he positioned himself. It was hard to hear anything over their shared ragged breaths, but he didn't _think_ they had company. Valka trembled with every inch sliding inside her and Hiccup watched her bite her lip, close her eyes. Pinching her nipple, he leant forward and hissed in her ear.

" _Watch me fuck you."_

Valka tightened around him as her eyes opened, a hot, silken vice on his cock as she saw his jaw go slack in their shared reflection. Gods, she felt incredible. Fit him perfectly, wet and ready for her son inside her. Gasping against the sweat-damp material of her shirt draped loosely over a delicate shoulder, Hiccup tried to adjust to their fire, their intensity.

It wasn't going to take long, not after her hot mouth and with the mirror displaying their depravity, but Hiccup wanted to watch Valka fall to pieces in their reflection before he succumbed himself. Leaning a little more on her, his fingers played across her swollen clit while the other hand tweaked her nipple again, then returned to her hip for leverage.

Their bunched up clothes helped dull what would have been an unmistakable meeting of sweaty skin, leaving Hiccup to thrust with some impunity, bury himself in his mothers hot body. The most primal embrace, the most base need one could possibly have for their mother, and Hiccup was going to satisfy those urges in a public changing room where he could easily be caught fucking his gorgeous, wanton mother.

"Touch yourself. I want to see."

Valka struggled not to topple when losing the balance of one hand, but the hand went to a good cause as she squeezed and rubbed her own breast, sweat beading across her flushed face and her lower lip swollen from her biting it so hard to stifle her moans. The only way Hiccup could keep from all but shouting his pleasure to the world was to keep on murmuring sinful sentiments against his mothers neck and ear.

"When we get home I'm going to fuck you until you _scream."_

His cock swelled; he was close. Valka could sense it too, reached down under her skirt to join Hiccup in stroking and rubbing her clit, whimpers building in her throat with each of his deep, almost punishing thrusts. Hiccup couldn't hold out against his orgasm much longer, but Valka made it just before him with moans she mostly-silenced by biting her fist, body quaking as she spasmed around her sons cock.

Hiccup bit down on her shoulder through the disheveled blouse, muting his own cries of completion as a last few thrusts had him coming deep within his mother. Their eyes found each other in the mirror again as they panted through their raging hormones and racing pulses, slowly coming down together in a sweaty tangle of kisses and touches.

"You know, this shopping malarkey wasn't so bad after all."

A faint swat at his sweaty chest was all Valka could muster, attempting to right her clothes but Hiccup felt certain her appearance would continue to scream "well fucked" all the way back to their bed. Then _she_ would be screaming. His softening cock twitched as Hiccup tucked it back into his boxers, checking there were no questionable stains on the jeans he did not yet own.

They were _definitely_ getting them though.

Valka fussed with her hair, brushing the sweaty strands off her face in an attempt to compose herself.

"Home?"

He put on the t-shirt he had worn to the shop as he asked.

"Home."

Valka agreed, so Hiccup offered a truce since she had allowed him a spectacular fuck.

"I promise we can come back if you still want me to try on those shorts."

As they managed to sort of put themselves together, it was agreed they had to buy the t-shirts he had tried on, and the jeans they had somewhat defiled. Rather than try and get out of them while he was sweaty, Hiccup removed the tag and took that to the till.

"Wearing them home?"

"I like them a lot."

"They do look really good."

Valka coughed pointedly to get the girls attention, lips tight at one corner in that way they did whenever a young woman showed interest in Hiccup. The jealousy was minor, and ridiculous.

There was nobody for Hiccup but his mother.

-HTTYD-

**Ahhh, I do love a ride on the good ship Valcup!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone suggested an idea for a sequel and... I couldn't stop thinking about it.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sighed to himself as he hung around outside holding the bags from the clothes shop. His mother was in the cafe he loitered near, cleaning herself up after they fucked in the changing room. He was itching to get her home where they didn't have to be quiet... but Hiccup was also kinda hungry.

When Valka came out of the bathroom, Hiccup was ordering food. She looked at him in confusion, but joined Hiccup at the counter. Her fingers touched his upon the surface, chest straining against her blouse when she leant over under guise of checking the menu she could see perfectly well without doing so.

"Anything else Hiccup?"

"Nope, burger and chips does me fine. Oh, and a bottle of water please."

The girl in the cafe was new... Cami, he thought her name was. A cousin of the Hofferson family, moving to help run someones tractor or lead a choir of horses. He wasn't sure. She smiled at Hiccup, leaning herself forward slightly and, were he so inclined, Hiccup could see down her top to an ample bosom. He didn't, but Valka noticed too.

She cleared her throat to get Cami's attention, lips pursed as she placed her own order. Hiccup wasn't sure his mother was a big fan of strawberry milkshake - he had certainly never seen her order one before. They paid and retired to seats while their food was heated by Eret, the tattooed cook who often popped out to say hello and occasionally jokingly flirt with Valka. He hit on everyone, it was harmless.

And if Hiccup bit his mother until she bruised when they got home, that was incidental.

Somewhere between them ordering and them taking seats - the furthest from anybody else so they could talk without being overheard - Hiccup noticed that a couple of his mothers buttons had come loose. When she sat next to him in the corner booth, his view of her breasts was almost as good as if she removed it altogether. Hiccup leant as close as possible to murmur in her ear, looking out to ensure nobody saw her shudder.

"Did you know your shirt is open?"

Valka always trembled when he spoke so close to her ear. He could turn her into nothing but lust and need with only some whispered words. That would certainly pass the time until their impromptu lunch arrived.

"I can fix it if you like."

"For me, fixing it would be taking it _off._ You would probably make Eret's day too."

The bag containing Hiccup's new clothes prevented anyone from seeing his hand slide over her lap, stroking her inner thigh and if Valka leant an inch or two closer, Hiccup thought he might just cave and have her there on the table.

Eret appeared with their food before the two could lose sense of where they were, though there was a lovely flush painting his mothers skin that Hiccup knew he was responsible form. The cook almost missed their table when he got an eyeful as he leant down to place their plates in front if them - Hiccup had removed his hand from Valka's thigh but her shirt was still exposing a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Uh Valka, I think you uh, missed a button. Here's your food. Cami's bringing your drinks over."

Flustered, Eret left. Valka pretended to look surprised and did up a couple of buttons. Hiccup lamented the loss and had a momentary urge to just yank it open regardless of anyone around. He suddenly regretted bothering with lunch, wanting nothing more than to take his mother to bed and explore the body that bore him over and over.

Still, it would look terribly suspect to ditch now, so Hiccup picked up his burger and started eating. Cami came over holding Hiccup's water and Valka's milkshake. When the glass went down, Hiccup realised why his mother had ordered such an unusual thing for herself. Her thin lips sealed around the straw and she sucked, sending what felt like the entire blood volume of Hiccup's body south, a little light headed already.

The new jeans he wore weren't worn in, had no give for when his cock swelled further and his hips shifted. Valka smirked around her straw, letting him know it was _on._ Hiccup pretended to turn back to his food, the effort it took to look away from her sucking the straw monumental. She was utterly indecent and nobody had a clue. Hiccup wiped his hand on a napkin, then slid his clean hand over Valka's thigh and under her skirt.

"Hiccup!"

She hissed, all playful pretence gone when she realised Hiccup was deadly serious. Valka could do nothing but sit still and try not to draw attention to them - Mulch and Bucket were eating at the other end of the building, but there was Cami, Eret and a couple of teenage girls drinking milkshake. Valka's body stiffened completely when his fingers brushed her clit, and Hiccup had to bite his lip to not moan at how slick she already was.

"Better eat your chicken before it goes cold mom."

Valka audibly fought a whimper as Hiccup slipped a finger inside her, the awkward angle making his wrist ache but he didn't care. Just as she began to relax a little in a way that said she was accepting what was happening - Hiccup was beginning to suspect his mother _enjoyed_ the danger - he stopped, pulling his hand from under her skirt and licking his fingers.

"Delicious."

Her flushed cheeks darkened a shade, eyes wide and bright and Hiccup would be amazed if she could hold her hands out without shaking. Hiccup continued eating, cock fit to burst in his jeans but it would be worth it when Valka fucked him like a woman possessed later. When only a few chips sat on his plate and Valka had finished picking at her salad, they shared a silent look that absolutely said "home, _now"._

Otherwise there would be a very public coming out of their relationship when they jumped each other in the street. Gods, Valka would be _sublime_ pressed against the wall of the library, with its wall painted to look like a sunset and Hiccup holding her legs up as they fucked, everyone hearing how she moaned for him. A true work of art.

The seat was wet when Valka vacated it. Hiccup hastily spilled his water to explain it away before anyone saw, picked up their shopping bags and quickened his pace to catch up with Valka as she headed out. Odin, her ass was fantastic. Hiccup so enjoyed the view of her soft brown skirt hugging the curve.

Their walk back to the car had never seemed so long, and Hiccup seriously considered taking his mother in the back seat. Her fingers played at his zipper, threatening Hiccup's focus until he had to push her hand away so as not to cause an accident. Their home appeared like a magical, glowing haven that beckoned their depraved lusting, car barely locked before they were fumbling to open the front door.

Valka didn't wait for it to close behind them fully before she was kissing him, slamming the door shut with his back whilst ravaging his mouth. He tasted the strawberry sweetness on her lips. Her hands sound into his hair, tugged the strands and scratched his scalp. They kissed until both were dizzy, breathless as they stole each others air.

"Did it turn you on mom? Thinking someone could see me touch you? I thought about putting you on that table and showing everyone how much you love your sons cock."

An inhuman noise escaped Valka's throat as she yanked Hiccup's tshirt up, nails catching on his skin in her haste. Once it was over his hair, she twisted the material until his arms were trapped above his head. She seemed content to leave him like that, unable to touch her in return as she took a step back. Hands shaking with arousal came up to her blouse, slipping each button free to reveal more skin for his hungry gaze. When Hiccup moved, she stopped.

Oh, she was _evil._

"Mommm."

He whined, and Valka waggled a scolding finger like he had been caught stealing cookies.

"Behave. Or you'll be going to bed. _Alone."_

Hiccup promptly shut up, watching as the yellow material was slung over the bannister. Valka reached up, unhooked her bra and placed it on top of her discarded top. Then she was tormenting him further, palming and rubbing at her own breasts. Hiccup felt his cock leak steadily within the confines of his underwear, hips rocking to seek friction involuntarily.

"Do you want to touch me son?"

"Yes!"

Hiccup barely waited a beat to answer, hating his trapped hands and itching to explore her heated skin.

"Tough."

Valka pressed a hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, head rolling back with a soft moan and Hiccup revised his opinion.

She wasn't evil. She was _diabolical._

"This is cruel!"

"I told you-uuu" Valka's voice caught on a self-induced moan "to behave."

Hiccup growled.

"At least let me see?"

Her skirt hit the ground, boots kicked off alongside it and she stood naked in their hallway, fingers rubbing at her swollen clit and Hiccup wanted to sob at the injustice of his current situation. If she didn't change it soon Hiccup was going to come in his pants like an overexcited teenager. His hips rocked forward, as though imagining the welcoming embrace of her body surrounding his cock.

"Ride your fingers mom, gods you're so hot."

Despite her chiding, Valka complied and curled her hand to press fingers inside herself. She spread her thighs wider, leant against the wooden post next to the stairs and closed her eyes. Hiccup waited just a minute to enjoy the show before moving while she couldn't see him, falling to his knees and tangling his tongue amongst her fingers. Any protest died on her lips when Hiccup eagerly devoured her.

The long build up obviously helped, his mothers climax soaking Hiccup's face and only her leg wrapped around his shoulder and the post behind her back kept Valka upright as she came with fingers inside herself and Hiccup's hungry tongue. She ran her fingers across his sweaty forehead, petted his hair.

"Bad boy. Whatever will I do with you?"

"Anything you want. Just let me _touch_ you."

She smiled, satisfaction writ on her features.

"Come to bed darling."

Hiccup didn't need to be asked twice, stumbling up the stairs after her with an erection angrily demanding attention and, with some effort, his hands freed from their fabric shackles. They hit the bed hard, groping and rutting like it had been days, months, Hel, _years_ since they last touched. He bit at her collarbone, her soft breast. Valka thrashed, bucked, reached for his jeans.

"Fuck me son, I need you."

They tussled and tugged until his jeans reached his knees, which was all they could wait for as his boxers came down too. He spread her thighs wide, taking a moment to appreciate her bare body utterly exposed to him. They groaned in unison, primal and sated as Hiccup slid inside her. She was soaked in her own slick, the slide like silk inside her and Hiccup was worried he'd explode in seconds.

Valka bit his shoulder, clawed at his chest and pitched like a wild beast as Hiccup thrust into her, reached to pin her arms up above her head in sweet, sweet revenge. Her hips matched his, everything hot and wet and slide, then exquisite pain as she broke free to break skin again. Hiccup was no kinder to hers, pinching her nipple almost cruelly and adding fresh bite marks to her freckled, pretty skin.

"G-gods Hiccup, so good!"

It wasn't. It was _bad._ It was terrible. Disgusting. Depraved. Illegal. Incestuous.

He loved every fucking second.

Hiccup felt the climax threaten, grabbed Valka by the hips and bent her upwards some more so he could hit her deeper. His mother responded beautifully, shattering perfectly beneath him as Hiccup spilled inside her with desperate, grunting groans of satisfaction.

They seperated slowly, messily. Both were bruised, both bore broken skin. Both were soaked in sweat. Their sheets were ruined. Hiccup dropped heavily next to her, turning his head with a sated smile on his face.

"Wow. If this is the welcome home I get, we can go clothes shopping more often."

She swatted lazily at him, but curled against his chest a few seconds later so he wasn't in much trouble it seemed.

"I'm holding you to that."

Hiccup kicked himself mentally.

He had agreed to it _again._

It was definitely because she was naked.

-HTTYD-

**It's four am and I am awake writing smut.**

**This accurately surmises my life.**


End file.
